A well system (e.g., oil or gas wells for extracting fluids from a subterranean formation) may include injection systems or other tools that involve controlling the flow of fluids. Downhole chemical injection systems for a well system may include check valves. The check valve for a chemical injection system allows delivery of chemical fluids to the wellbore. The check valve for a chemical injection system also prevents wellbore fluids and gas from entering the control line and migrating to the surface.
Prior solutions for controlling fluid flow in injection systems and other tools may present disadvantages. For example, a chemical injection system may lack the ability to reliably prevent the flow of chemicals from the surface into the wellbore when a high differential pressure exists across a check valve of the chemical injection system.